Love, Truth, Lies And Everything In Between
by raquelvalente91
Summary: Written for Jello-Forever November Challenge. J/L. Lisbon's POV.
1. Everything I Love About Patrick Jane

**AN: **_So, while I'm researching every thing I can to continue with "Imagine If", I'll leave you guys with this one. Written for _**Jello-Forever November Challenge**_.  
_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the series nor the characters, but I own Lisbon's Diary. And every single mistake you can find here._  
**Fic: **_Love, Truth, Lies And Everything In Between  
_**Prompt: **_Truth and Lies  
_**Pairing: **_Jane/Lisbon  
_**Chapter One: **_Everything I Love About Patrick Jane  
_**R&R =D**

**Lisbon's POV, ofc.**

**

* * *

**

**Dear Diary**,

I'm pretty sure you're fed up with my ramblings about Jane by now, but I promise this is the last time (I know I wrote it yesterday, but this time's for real) you'll have to bear with my writing.

By now, 247 pages of yours already know that Jane - _Patrick_ - is the only thing crossing my mind since the past few weeks, and while 247 (and a quarter) pages filled with his name it still doesn't seem enough for me, and I'm sorry Diary, it's just... Heck, it's difficult for me to admit what I'm feeling for him. Even so, when I don't know the answer to that. It irks me - am I _really_ starting to talk and act like him? - and it messes up with my mind, that's the reason I confide in you, because I trust you to not open yourself to anyone else (especially Jane).

I keep denying the fact that I maybe, _maybe_, may have fallen for Patrick Jane already, and I think it's time I start to tell the truth (you know I can't lie to you). Are you ready? Here we go.

I love the origami frog he gave me (and I still have it, not that I'll tell him that anyways).

I love when he enters my office without knocking.

I love the attention he gives me every single day.

I love seeing him smile.

I love looking into his eyes (wonder what shade they take when he's turned on... Oh. My. God. Teresa, you're evil. Bad girl).

I love it when he (pretends to) read me like an open book.

I love it when he points out I'm blushing (only because he's the only one capable of making me blush. He's my blush-maker, my blushing expert. I wonder if he was a make-up artist in a past life. _All those blushes_).

I love it when he doesn't undermine me (because he challenges me).

I love it when he makes all those tricks (cards, coins, whatever. I'd love to know what else he has in his pockets. My, my, put your own pages' mind in the gutter, right Diary?).

I love it when he brings me food from Marie's.

I love he's capability to amaze me (in a good or bad way, but he still amazes me).

I love it when he let's himself show, when's he's just Patrick Jane, not boy-wonder, not an ex-fraud psychic, just the man I eventually fe... Hang on. Rambling moment is over.

I love the way he smiles [the way he _really smiled_ when he gave me the pony as the birthday gift] (I really felt special, don't know why).

I love the way he worries about me.

I love the way he makes me talk about my personal life (even though it annoys me).

I love the way he tries to make me believe in the lies he tells me.

I love the way he lets me take care of him when someone punches him.

I love the way he's vile about his tea.

I love the way he likes to be in control.

I love the way he can prove us all wrong.

I love everything about him, even though there are a lot of things I hate about him too, but that can wait until tomorrow.

Now, it's time to go home.

PS: I love it when he waits for me (maybe it's because he's coming to my very own office, to send me off).

Signed:

**T.L.**


	2. Everything I Hate About Patrick Jane

**AN: **_Wow, thank you for all the Alerts, Favourites and Reviews :D  
_**Disclaimer: **_Only the mistakes and the Diary belong to me._

**Still Lisbon's POV.**

**

* * *

**

**Dear Diary,**

Are you sick of me now? Have you had enough with me talking about Jane?

Didn't think so.  
So, today he decided to pull some of his stunts (what else is new?), and he almost got me suspended (again).

That man is just impossible, uncanny, irritating, annoying, (incredibly handsome, makes my heart flutter in my chest)... argh! I can't even concentrate on my paperwork right now (that's why I'm confiding in you dear friend).

There are a lot of things I hate about him also. Here's the list:

I hate his childish attitudes.

I hate the lies he tells me.

I hate the fact that the paperwork on each case always has a complaint filed against him.

I hate it when he drowns himself in sorrow and believes that we can't do anything to prevent Red John from attacking and winning our constant battle against him.

I hate the fact that he went on a date with Kristina Frye.

I hate it when he flirts with any woman when he knows it drives me crazy.

I hate the fact that he disobeys every single rule just to do things his way.

I hate it when he shuts me down when we're dealing with the Red John case.

I hate the control Red John has over him.

And what scares me even more is that I hate the fact that I may lose him to Red John, because that man is just too damn stubborn to admit that he can't deal with the serial killer all by himself.

Ok, I'm done with the "Hate-List". Maybe there aren't many of things I about him after all. I just can't stand the darker side of him. Yes, that's it. I hate the dark side of Patrick Jane.

After all he's been through, it's completely understandable that there's this kind of evil lurking, but the Patrick Jane I know and I lo - **adore** - is not the same without this rarely seen side. And I admit it's kinda hot when his eyes darken whenever he let's me see, but... I don't know.

There still are a lot of things I don't understand about him, but I will, eventually, get to know him better and probably, in the future, beat him at his own game.

Well, I got to get this paperwork done. Until next time **Diary**.

**Note to Self**: Buy a new Diary.

Signed:

**T.L.**


	3. The Whole Truth About My Feelings For TL

**AN: **_Wow. That's all I have to say. The alerts, favorites, etc just amazed me :D so, that's why I decided to update another chapter.  
_**Disclaimer: **_No, I don't own anything. A.N.Y.T.H.I.N.G on the series. Except for all mistakes you can find in here and Jane's Diary :D  
Chapter Three: _The Whole Truth About My Feelings For Teresa Lisbon

**Jane's POV :D**

**

* * *

**

**Dear Book Filled With Unwritten Pages (Yet):**

Wow, this is a first. No one ever thought it was possible seeing Patrick Jane writing his thoughts on a certain Senior Agent (don't worry Diary [yes, that's what you are, sorry to disappoint you] you'll never get your... uh... cover on her). I'm grinning like a fool right now, but maybe that's because I managed to make Teresa Lisbon livid (and by livid I mean, she's so angry at me right now that she's giving me her trademark death glare, even though I have stitches because of that flying stapler which hit me right between the eyes [I'm serious, that thing could've blinded me]) only because I insulted the Sheriff who was staring at her butt (not that it isn't worth staring at), but come on, the guy was almost 80 years old (maybe he was just 35), but I'm the only one allowed to stare at her butt (at least when she's not looking).

And no, I wasn't jealous (if you weren't a diary I'd certainly feel your glare right now my friend).

Teresa's a grown woman, she can flirt with whom ever she wants, but, I don't know, I get all giddy (can't believe I'm saying this) when we're so caught up in our bickering, it really makes me feel the only man in her world. So, what can I say about her? You ready Diary?

I love her grumpiness in the mornings.

I love the way she's vile about her coffee.

I love the way she gets all mad when I do something stupid (according to her).

I love the way she blushes when I make some uncalled for comment (usually that happens every day).

I love the way she acts so motherly-like over the team (especially over me, not that I'm complaining).

I love her smile.

I love to hear her laugh.

I love the way my name sounds off her lips.

I love the way she acts to show me that she's not translucid (even though she is).

And I admit, I'm afraid to lose her. I'm scared, in fact, that one day she will leave me behind and not care about me (and I may sound childish when I say this, but it's true). I can't picture my life without her presence anymore. And it scares me, because I know that one day I'll hurt her (even when I don't want to, nor I'll do it on purpose) and I'm afraid to turn my back on her because of Red John.

You may call me crazy Diary (God [if he exists] knows that I am), but I think I may just give her Red John. After all, she's the one who's been saving me from the traps the bastard sets up for me (remember Sheriff Hardy? Or when I promptly refused to listen to her and entered that old house alone only to be knocked-out by one teenager? She found me later, tied up and white as a sheet of paper). Yes, it's true, she's been my saviour during all these years. She only asks me to not to mess with her job (yes, I know I put her job on the line every time I pull one of my tricks), she's selfless and I love h... I mean, I love it... Who am I kidding Diary?

I am in love with her. Period.

And now, I need to leave. She's still angry at me (I can feel the daggers in her eyes [boy, she is beautiful] so I better be careful and not pull some crazy stunt today). I'll write in you later Diary.

PS: Wonder if she has naughty dreams about me... Cause I wouldn't mind comparing hers with my own dreams about those green-eyes and that body (have you seen it? **GOD! **She drives me crazy. One **can't** work in these conditions) and those legs, and those lips and... Enough rambling (at least for today *_insert cheeky wink here_*)

Signed:

**P.J.**


	4. The Lies About Our Relationship

**AN: **_Gosh, I'm so happy today. I saw the episode, I laughed, I was in suspense, I got scared, I almost screamed at Rachel for kidnapping Jane, but I'm happy. That's why I updated another chapter :D  
Thank you so much for all the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this one.  
_**Disclaimer: **_How many times do I have to say that I don't own a thing except all the mistakes one can find in here? Geeesh_

**

* * *

**

**Dear Book Whose 386 More Pages Are Left To-Be-Written:**

Yes, I'm back again my dear friend (I don't know what should I call you, but I'll try to think of a name for you).

So, yesterday I spoke about the depth of my feelings for Teresa Lisbon, and today I'll write about the lies in our relationship. It's not a partnership, nor it is a friendship and no, it is most certainly not a romantic relationship (not yet anyway).

(Do you like the name **Jane Junior**? **JJ** for short? No?)

I know the whole office place bets on us (whether or not we're sleeping together). Ah! If they only knew the truth about that (well, they'd lose a lot of money). While Teresa is a by-the-book officer of the Law (you know her already, uh... **Janie**? No? Darn...), I'm the "Che Guevara" around CBI, so for some people it seems impossible for us to have a (sane and balanced) relationship.

But fortunately (for me), there are three people who believe in us (did I just wrote this? It was preety lame, wasn't it, **Lisane**? [_Lisbon + Jane = Lisane_. Hope you're happy with this my friend. You've turned me into a lunatic]) and they are our team. Even though they know that a possible relationship between Teresa and I is against CBI protoccol, they want to see the both of us happy (and I'm really glad to count on such good friends).

[Hmmm... Wonder what their reactions would be] Cho is probably going to crack a small smile, glare at me and whisper in my ear that if I don't treat our Boss well, he's going to snap my neck. Rigsby will be in the middle of eating blueberry muffins (I don't know why I got him addicted to those), and will hang with his mouth wide open, then he'll come to me, give me a handshake and say that he's happy for us, but if something goes wrong, he'll kill me, and finally Van Pelt. Grace, being the sweetest, will squeal like a little girl, hug both of us, then she'll say "it was about time" and "you guys deserve to be happy", but when she catches me alone, she'll also state that if I hurt Teresa, she'll cut off my limbs one by one.

Ok, so maybe, just maybe, I'm a bit **Drama Queen**, but come on, I'd never hurt Lisbon, intentionally. I know she's had a rough past but I also know that with me, her future can be brighter. As long as I catch Red Jo... You know what? Forget Red John. Screw him. As long as Teresa Lisbon wants me, she'll be happy again, and so will I. Grace **will** be right. We both deserve it.

3 long years as partners, friends and lovers-to-be (but she doesn't know it, yet), we're not **just **Senior Agent and Consultant (THAT'S IT! I shall call you **Consultant**, my friend).

We'll make it, I'm sure of that. After all, I am a psychic and I can see the future (MUAHAHAHAHA *coughs*... Sorry Consultant). Just kidding.

Alright then, I'm off to bed, so sleep tight dear Consultant of mine. I will write in you again.

PS: Have I told you I am deeply in love with Teresa Lisbon? No? I am deeply in love with Teresa Lisbon.

Signed:

**P.J.**


	5. Everything In Between I

**AN: **_I'm back, haha! And another new chapter for you guys :D enjoy  
_**Disclaimer: **_Not mine. I just own every mistake you can find here.  
_**Chapter 5: **Everything In Between I

**Cho's POV**

* * *

I arrived in the bullpen much earlier than the rest of the team. Rigsby and Van Pelt were probably... Ew! I don't even want to think about it. And Jane left yesterday to his appartment, I bet. Lisbon is due to arrive late, but that's probably because she has to be in the AG's office to save Jane's ass from his last stunt.

After getting myself a cup of coffee and signing the last sheet on my report, I go to Lisbon's office to put the whole thing in her desk, but I stop as soon as I see a black book there.

Normally, the Lisbon I know wouldn't leave her personal things on her desk of her unlocked office, and I've never been nosy like Jane, but curiosity wins the best of me and I find myself opening the book. To my complete surprise, it's a Diary. But not just ANY Diary, no. It's an about-Jane-kind of Diary.

Allowing myself to crack a smile, I start reading the thing.

...

**OH.**

**MY.**

**GOD.**

...

Teresa Lisbon, the ultimate Senior Agent, by-the-book and always in control of everything, has a confession, scratch that, millions of confessions about the Consultant.

Hang on a second, if Lisbon has her Diary here, it means that she's ready to assume a possible relationship with Jane. I just need to figure out if Jane feels the same about her too.  
So, as I walk out of her office, I approach the ultimate place of thinking: Jane's couch.

Under the cushions of the soft leather, I find what I was looking for and start my research on both willing subjects. Perhaps the plan I'm thinking through is good enough and bullet-proof to finally put these two together.

I notice that both diaries' covers are black and don't have anything written on them, so I simply whistle a happy tune, set things ready for them and leave the premises as soon as I can, because I know that Lisbon and Jane will be here soon.


	6. Everything In Between II

**AN: **_It was great to write this one, I'm gonna miss it :D Thank you all for the amazing reviews. Enjoy  
_**Disclaimer: **_I own the Diaries and every mistake you can find in here :D_

* * *

Jane got in with a cup of tea in his hands and took his place on the couch. Placing a hand underneath the cushion he searched for the book he'd been writing on the past few weeks. His favourite subject was now in her office holding a cup of coffee made by him.

He sensed that she was hiding something from him, but he would figure it out later. Now, he had an important thing to do: write.

He smiled as he saw the book but frowned after a second. What had happened to his **Consultant**? This Diary wasn't his.  
Opening the first page, a piece of paper fell off. Picking it up, he recognized Cho's handwriting. His eyes went wide as he read it.

_Hey Jane, I know you keep a Diary, and as much as I loved to mock you about it, I realized that a certain someone keeps one in her desk too, so I thought I might give you a little help on this subject. The book you're holding is Boss' Diary, so dude, what are you waiting for? Read it, go to her and kiss her.  
You can thank me later. And buy me a good bottle of wine, will you?_

_Cho_

**OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD!OHMYGOD!**

He, Patrick Jane, was holding in his hands the ultimate thing belonging to Teresa Lisbon.

_Her _Diary. The one that held every piece of information on her. Everything he didn't know yet. So he did the most obvious thing to do in a situation like that...

He started to read.

XxXxX

_Hey Boss. I granted you the power to have some dirt on Jane, by giving you his Diary. I advise you to read it, go to him and kiss him. You don't need to thank me Boss. Anything for you._

_Cho_

The piece of paper, it seemed like it was burning her fingers. An enourmous curiosity fell upon her and she opened Jane's Diary. It dawned on her that it was not about Red John, as she thought it would be, as soon as her eyes caught her name on it. Normally she wasn't a nosy person, but since her name was written on Jane's diary, and since he hadn't come to her office to get it back, she started to read.

* * *

**Dear Diary,**

It certainly has been a while since the last entry, but I've been a little busy. Who ever said that planning a baby-shower wasn't that hard, should try it, sometime.

I know I sort of neglected you in this one year and three months, but a lot has happened since then. Thanks to Cho, I read Jane's Diary (can you believe that he named it Consultant?) and when I went to see him and confront him about it, well... He just sighed happilly, took off his wedding ring and kissed me in front of the team (not that I complained).

I'm happy (really, I am). We've had our problems, our arguments (on work and our relationship) but we worked everything out. 8 months of dating led, eventually, to a vacation in France. We were enjoying a stroll in Champs-Élysées when suddenly he got down on one knee and asked me to marry him (which I accepted of course) and now, I'm 4 months pregnant, so I have every reason in the world to be happy.

On the day of our wedding, Red John made his appearence and threathened Patrick (thank God I had two guns with me that day). We arrested him and got to see him getting the needle. FINALLY justice was served. Angela and Charlotte may rest in piece, now that the bastard is dead as a fried chicken.

I'm going to miss you my dear friend, really. You, Consultant and Cho were the ones who changed my life and I'm very happy for that.

I gotta go now Diary, Patrick is in the shower, and I can't wait to show him how much I love him.  
Goodbye Diary.

Signed:

**Teresa Anne Lisbon-Jane**


End file.
